prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8- "Public Enemies."
Outbreak Season 2, Episode 8- “Public Enemies.” The episode begins where we left Double Take, striding at the soldiers in fury, as bullets rain upon him to no effect. The camera then cuts to Hamish, Joe, Zach and Ben (with the still unconscious Norman) as they hear the enemy fire continue to rain down from further up the road, reasoning that Carter and Double Take must be in trouble. Ben is eager to go and help (or more accurately, to go and fight more soldiers), but Zach isn't concerned, convinced Double Take can take them. He is busier worrying about himself, trying to think of a way to get his powers back. The soldiers shooting at Double Take call for a bazooka and fire a rocket at Double Take; the rocket soars past him, but catches him in the edge of the explosion, throwing him partially burned to the ground. Hamish is meanwhile puzzling about his altered powers, and then realises that he must have thrown Warlow through time, which gives Zach a eureka moment. He excitedly tells Hamish that he can throw him back through time and send him to get Carter's powers. Meanwhile, Double Take gets back up, the right side of his face and his right arm burned, he staggers towards the soldiers still with a distinct limp, as his clothes cling to his presumably also burned right leg. A soldier throws a grenade at his feet, and Double Take is thrown backwards through the air. A silenced bullet fires and takes off Hamish's hanging eyeball. Zach and Hamish rush into the nearby copse of trees for cover, whilst Joe is still in the field, hauling Norman and Ben leaps off once again. Zach then quickly shares with Hamish his plan; Zach doesn't explain precisely how he can get hold of these powers (by tasting blood, of course), which Hamish seems a little confused about, but Zach does explain that Carter was unconscious on the beach after taking the end of a rotor blade through the back, and that he could get to him at that time, get his powers and not alter anything further than that. Double Take stands up again, no more harmed than before, and continues the inexorable limping march towards the soldiers. They call through on the radio, calling for supersoldier assistance, as nothing will take down the 'infected' before them. The camera cuts to Simms extracting himself from a stone wall, responding to the affirmative. Down the road, the other remaining supersoldier at the scene is going back to the helicopter, as Simms orders him to come with him to engage Double Take, and orders the helicopter back into the air for covering fire. Zach tells Hamish to send him back about an hour before midnight, and that should be enough time. So Hamish grabs and Zach and hurls him at the ground and rather literally through time. Zach lands on the ground, still in the grassy copse. It is night, and the rain is pouring down, the storm still going on. He steps out of the wood and looks at the village, and to the west, where he can see the many spot-lights of the fleet of many helicopters as he heads down into the village. Back in the present, Hamish gets grabbed round the neck from behind, as Warlow explains that Hamish should have thrown him further back in time than three minutes. And then Hamish himself gets thrown, through a tree, which splinters apart, and is cast out into the field, landing not far from Joe, unconscious as he hits the ground. Joe tries to defend both Norman and Hamish, both unconscious, as he has an ensuing gun battle with Warlow. As Joe is focussing part of his power on Norman, he can't hit the supersoldier at all, but neither can Warlow hit Joe, as he strides across the field, firing his sniper rifle. Ben lands in the road behind the military blockade, seeing the soldiers stood around the APC. He leaps onto the back of the machine gunner's position, and snaps his neck, and then throws his corpse casually aside. He then takes control of the machine gun and sweeps it around at the soldiers. He has the strength to hold it in place due to the kickback, but no skill at firing such a weapon, and so his accuracy is low, though he does manage to kill two of the soldiers as most of them take cover from the obvious sweeping pattern he employs. The soldier turn on him with a massive barrage of machine gun fire, but the bullets bounce off without harm as he laughs maniacally and continues to fire. Double Take gets in close range of some of the soldiers, as one of them stabs a knife into his right shoulder, drawing blood. The soldiers cries out triumphantly that he can still be stabbed, as another stabs the criminal, and the knife shatters, as Double Take's skin hardens and he says 'Sorry, it won't take.' The soldiers then scatter as a buffalo sized Simms comes storming down the road and slams into Double Take. Neither seems able to harm the other as they exchange heavy blows with each other. Simms morphs his hands into claws and slashes at Double Take, though that has no more effect on the laughing Jamaican/Scotsman. Bored with his own fight, Ben looks up, and sees the other supersoldier flying above. He grins, and leaps at him to take him on, as he sees the helicopter rising in the background. Back in time, Zach heads his way down into the village during the night's storm. As he walks past a bus stop, the hermit who sits inside notices Zach, and decides to follow him. Unable to get rid of the hermit after a few verbal tries, Zach just leaves him to follow, as he heads out of the village into the forest. As Zach watches the helicopters fly far ahead of him, and hears they explode miles in the distance as he walks through the forest he sighs and curses Hamish for not sending him back early enough. He then decides to tell the hermit, called Thomas, or Tom, as Zach calls him, everything that has happened, just to talk (though he leaves out his own acts of minor cannibalism.) The two walk on for hours, until Tom stops, convinced he can hear something in the trees. He looks up to see one of the suited aliens, staring right down at him. (The same aliens who stalked the team and had killed Hamish, until he reversed time and ensured the team never met them... this is what happened to them instead.) Tom gets the same psychic flashes is in his head received by the others previously and the same words in English of 'no witnesses' as is drops out of the tree. Tom decides to run. Zach, ahead of him, seeing Tom, also runs, and keeps ahead and out of sight of the aliens, as six drop from the trees, all descending on Tom as Zach disappears off in his own direction. Warlow ignores Joe's pathetic shots as he walks over to Hamish, and repeats to the unconscious man that he should have sent him back in time and that he better deal with him before he does. He then shoots Hamish point blank in the face, blowing his face off, as the camera shows in slow motion the exposed brain for a moment, as its blurs white, and something seems to blur into Warlow, as he staggers back... and then talks to Joe, in Hamish's clear voice, and looks down at his own body. He fights against Warlow's will and then tosses back Warlow's own mind so far back in time, that the Earth hasn't even formed yet. Warlow body's tears off the gas mask and morphs its face into Hamish, as Hamish tells Joe that he has full control and suggests that they head back to the village and take shelter, after Joe reiterates that getting through all the military to a hospital such a massive distance away will be near impossible. Ben misses the super-soldier, leaving him exposed in mid-air as the helicopter fires a rocket, throwing him at the ground, as the super-soldier lands to fight him. As an alien teleports in front of him, Tom readies his stick and swings it at the alien... as it shatters off of its armour, as the alien stands and draws its bizarre sword. Tom runs around it, and tries to escape as it teleports in front of him again and stabs him in the belly. As Tom screams out, everything slows down. He hears his own massively slowed scream, he sees the steam from the blade rising incredibly slowly, it sounds almost like gunshots as each raindrop hits the ground. He decides to walk away, and does so, realising that he can't feel the rain against his skin. He then turns around and sees his own body being stabbed and looks down at the transparent version of himself that has left his body. He walks his seemingly ghostly form over to the alien stabbing his physical body and plunges a hand into a face, screaming at him, as the alien recoils in pain. Keeping his hand phased through the face, he then commands the alien to attack one of the other aliens. Then time speeds up and Tom collapses to the floor, passing out from the pain. Rather than turn to finish off Tom, the alien does indeed turn on and another alien, and the other aliens emerge from the trees, silently watching as the two battle each other, seemingly without using their powers. As Tom lies unconscious, Zach is drawn to the sounds of the fighting, and watches, unnoticed. The uncontrolled alien has the visor on its helm melted open by its opponent's sword, revealing a humanoid, red scaled face, whilst the attacker has the torso area of its armour melted open, allowing the other to stab it and kill it. Tom awakens just the victorious alien is about to land the finishing blow, but as it drives it home, the other aliens notice Tom stagger to his feet. One of the alien blades is hurled at him, and the immense pain drops him to his knees and once again slows his senses. His second self extracts the blade and walks over to the alien with it, stabbing the blade into its armour. He then reaches his hands into the head of another alien and screams 'Run away!' As time reverts to normal once again, and Tom collapses for a second time, the alien does indeed run away. Whilst the aliens are distracted, Zack sneaks over to the alien corpse. He bites its chest. And then he disappears. Ben and the super-soldier exchange heavy blows with each other, neither able to harm the other. Ben then manages to grapple onto the super-soldier and throws them both into the air. He leaps right at the helicopter rotor blades with the screaming soldiers still in his arms. The soldier manages to disengage at the last moment, as Ben goes right into the rotor blades. They slam against his harden skin and the rotor blade comes right off. Ben back in the field once again. He watches as the helicopter crashes. And ploughs over him. An alien stalks over and stabs Tom in the back, who is conscious this time, but in too much agony to move or resist. As the blade stabs down, time slows for Tom again, and without 'touching' the alien this time, he commands it to attack the others. It once again does so. Another alien grabs it around the head as it fights one of the others, and telepathic flashes blaze in its mind as it then drops to the floor. Tom takes a gasp of breath and tries to get to his breath once again, only to be once again stabbed, as time slows one more time, as the 'astral' Tom yells at them to both run away. Which they do. A few minutes later, with many wounds, but all of them cauterised by the blades, Tom staggers to his feet. One of the fleeing aliens has dropped a blade, and another lies by the corpse. He picks up both of the blades and staggers off. The supersoldier lands by the helicopter wreck, tearing apart the burning pieces, looking for Ben. Across the road, Zach teleports in front of Hamish and Joe, telling them he has got new powers. He also explains about how he met the aliens, who he left fighting this 'heroic hermit'... who then comes walking up the field towards them, having spent several hours walking through the forest. 'That's him' explains Zach. Seeing the supersoldier tearing his way through the wreck, they decide they should probably do something about him. Hamish asks to borrow a sword and throws it at the soldier... and misses. Tom says that no-one is having the other one. Zach concentrates and teleports the soldier into the copse of trees where Hamish had sent him back in time. The soldier decides that it is pointless fighting them all, and flies up the road towards Simms. Zack then suggests they make a quick exit, 'but first!' The camera cuts to Simms, he hands turned into tentacles around Double Take's neck, trying to choke the life out of him. Double Take grins, as slits open up along his arms, and he doesn't seem to choke at all. Zach then appears, grabs Double Take's shoulders and smiles, asking if he can borrow him. The two disappear. The other soldier, identified as Murphy lands. Simms then alters form, becoming a much taller, thinner man. Murphy tells him what's just happened. The soldier that was masquerading as Simms then radios the real Simms, updating him on the circumstances, as the troop of soldiers head down the road, to find Zach and the others all gone, though Murphy says that Ben is still under the wreck, and probably still alive. The other supersoldier, Timson, then radios Simms again, telling him they have lost the infected accept for one. The camera cuts to show the survivors teleporting outside of a hospital. The camera then cuts to Simms, who assures his soldiers that they have the village secured, and that they can take whatever powers they need. He is surrounded by hanging packets of blood, some marked with 'Simpson', some with 'Whitehouse' and most with 'Harken upon them. End of episode.